List of notable Otis elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Otis Elevator Company Australia *Allianz Centre, Sydney *Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney (2003-2005) *David Jones department store, Sydney, Australia (1926)Modded by Scope Elevators, maintained by Schindler. *201 Elizabeth Street, Sydney *Sydney Tower, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *Hilton Hotel Sydney *Intercontinental Hotel Sydney (1984)Modernized with concave buttons. Series 1 call buttons and indicators outside remain intact. *Westin Hotel, Sydney *Eureka Tower, Melbourne Indonesia Jakarta *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta (1970s)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M. *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta (1970s) *Sultan Hotel (formerly Hilton Hotel), Jakarta (1970s) *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel, Jakarta *Jakarta Convention Centre, Jakarta *Tebet Green, Jakarta (2011)Gen2 elevators. *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski, Jakarta (1962)Modernized in 2007 *Sentral Senayan Tower I & II, Jakarta *Wisma Nusantara, Jakarta (1967) *Gedung Arthaloka, JakartaHas Otis Series 1 fixtures. *Intiland Tower, JakartaOtis Elevonic 401 elevators. *Menara Peninsula Hotel, Jakarta *Cyber 2 Tower, Jakarta Surabaya, East Java *Golden City Mall, Surabaya *Maumu Hotel and Lounge, Surabaya *Sheraton Hotel, Surabaya *Somerset Hotel, Surabaya *Tunjungan Plaza 1, SurabayaEscalators only. This mall also to be used to have two Series 1 but already demolished in 2007. Bali *Lippo Mall Kuta, Bali (2013)Has Otis Gen2 elevators. The escalators were installed by Pillar. *Santika Premiere Beach Resort, Bali (1990s) *Harris Resort Kuta, Bali (1990s) *The Stones Hotel, Bali *Padma Resort in Legian, BaliModernized from 1989 GoldStar elevators into Gen2. *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel, Bali (2013) *Jimbaran Corner Building, Bali (2011)Has Gen2-style home elevator Other cities *Mall @ Alam Sutera, South Tangerang, Banten (2012) *Cascade Factory Outlet, Bandung (2007) *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Makassar *Mall Panakukang, Makassar Singapore *Swissotel the Stamford Hotel, Singapore (1986) *Raffles City, Singapore (1986) *Clifford Centre, Singapore *UIC Building, Singapore (1970s)Modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd. *8 Shenton Way, Singapore (1986) *Republic Plaza, Singapore (1995) *Capital Tower, Singapore *The Concourse, Singapore *Peninsula Plaza, Singapore (1970s) *Fook Hai Bulding, Chinatown, Singapore (1970s) *North East Line (NEL) MRT stations, Singapore (2003) *Changi Airport MRT Station, Singapore (2001) *Tampines Mall (service elevators) *Esplanade - Theaters on the Bay, Singapore (2001) *IKEA Alexandra, Singapore (2009)Modernized from old Toshiba elevators. *AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio, Singapore (2006) *Lot One, Choa Chu Kang, Singapore *HarborFront Centre (formerly World Trade Centre), Singapore (1976)Elevators were modernized in 2003 by Otis. *Crowne Plaza Changi Airport, Singapore (2008) Thailand *Grand China Hotel, Bangkok *Imperial Queen's Park, Bangkok *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit *Central Chit Lom, Bangkok *Thai CC Tower, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom *Phaya Thai Plaza, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok *SV City, BangkokModded from older Express Lifts elevators. *Time Square Building, Bangkok *Midtown Asok, Bangkok *Nana Square, Bangkok *ITF Tower, Bangkok *Montien Hotel Bangkok (1960s) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok *Dusit Thani Hotel, Bangkok *Peninsula Plaza, Bangkok *Gaysorn Plaza, Bangkok *Ramada Plaza Menam Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *Furama Silom, Bangkok *State Tower, Bangkok (2001)Elevonic 411 elevators *Nana Square, Bangkok *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Grand Ville Hotel, Bangkok *Robinson Bang Rak, Bangkok *Esplanade Ratchadaphisek, Bangkok (2007) United States *Atlanta Marriott Marquis, Atlanta, GA (1985) *Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta, GA (1975) *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta, GA (1992) *Prudential Tower, Boston, MassachussettsModernized twice using Luxury fixtures and again with Series 2. *Hotel Albuquerque Old Town, Albuquerque, NMModded by ThyssenKrupp in 2011. *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Hyatt Regency), Kansas City, MO *Bank of America Building (500 N Main St.), Roswell, NM *Plaza of the Americas, Dallas, TX *Thanksgiving Tower, Dallas, TX *Spitzer Building, Toledo, OH *Renaissance Center, Detroit, Michigan *Empire State Building, NY (1931) *Singer Building, NY (1920s) *Ex. World Trade Center (Twin Towers), NY (1968) *Haunted Mansion, Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (1969) Other countries *Eiffel Tower, Paris, France (1889)These buildings have Double Deck Elevators. *Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1996) *CN Tower, Canada. *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, Tokyo, Japan (2003) *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, United Arab Emirate (currently the world's fastest and tallest elevators since 2010). *Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower, Shanghai, People's Republic of China *Shenzhen Metro, Shenzhen, People's Republic of China. *Most of the MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations, Hong Kong (1979-2004) *Central Plaza, Hong Kong (1992) *International Finance Centre, Hong Kong (2001) *National University of Malaysia, Bangi, Malaysia. *Harrod's Department Store, London, United Kingdom (1920s) Notes and references Otis